Frisk
"You are filled with DETERMINATION." - Frisk feeling DETERMINED. Basic Outline: Frisk is a character currently being controlled by Naval Monte, and is the player-character of Undertale. Frisk is a genderless, raceless human child, approximately 10 to 13 years old. Frisk has now ascended to God Tier from playing Sburb from The Ancient Ones 1, giving them a myriad of abilities and increased statistics on top of their already incredible potential for power from their DETERMINATION and extremely powerful SOUL. Frisk is the eighth human to fall into the Underground, and in The Ancient Ones, they are the pacifist version, who is responsible for the destruction of The Barrier and the subsequent freeing of all of Monsterkind. They lived on the surface for multiple years before being pulled in The Ancient Ones' multiversal shenanigans. Powers and Abilities: Frisk is capable of the same feats as a normal human child at their base, though they can travel at relativistic speeds. After ascending to God Tier from Sburb, they are now capable of significantly increased physical feats, flight, revival upon death so long as the death was neither "Just" or "Heroic", and generally better abilities. As the Heir of Hope, they are also capable of directing "Hope Energy", though they do not know how to do so yet. Frisk's main ability however is their vastly increased physical attributes and power based on DETERMINATION, which for them, is generated when they are feeling strongly positive emotions. This allows them, if they have enough, to SAVE and LOAD different points in time, RESET the entire universe if not multiverse back to a previous state and also vastly increases their physical attributes, enough to defeat Asgore, at the very least. With sufficiently enormous amounts of DETERMINATION, Frisk can even match up to and defeat high-multiversal beings like Asriel Dreemurr. After ascending to God Tier, Frisk also gained the ability to clone friends' attacks, for example, using Sans' Gaster Blasters, though the attacks are usually somewhat modified to reflect Frisk's personality somewhat. Frisk is also capable of bolstering their allies through a passive aura. Equipment: N/A. Personality: Frisk is an extremely innocent and pacifist child, and is also disturbingly, if not almost impossibly good at making friends and pacifying situations through nothing more than a few meagre gestures to placate any would-be attacker. They are quite playful and flirtful, and are apparently extremely brave, wandering through the True Lab themselves and meeting Pre-Freedom Gaster on multiple occasions. Frisk is exceptionally kind, and is completely unwilling to kill, at one point during The Ancient Ones, bursting into tears at the very thought that they were even so much as indirectly responsible for the death of Asriel. They are extremely friendly and understanding, and show this through gestures like hugging and hand-movements, never directly speaking, only "implying" speech, though this seems to serve the same purpose. Frisk is extremely good friends with all of the characters of Undertale, most notably, Gaster, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, Mettaton, Undyne, Chara, Asriel, RED and Muffet. They are the unofficially adopted child of Toriel and Asgore. Statistics: Name: '''Frisk (Dreemurr). '''Aliases: '''The Fallen Child, The Eighth Human, The Angel. '''Species: '''Undertale human. '''Gender: Unknown or Nonexistent. Age: 'Presumably 12 years or so physically. Unknown chronologically. "'Tier" (According to VS Battles Wiki): '''10-C at base form, 7-A at least with enough DETERMINATION. At least 5-C with God Tier abilities, possibly much higher. At least 2-B with sufficiently enormous amounts of DETERMINATION. '''Abilities: '''Vastly superhuman characteristics with sufficient DETERMINATION, hope projection, revival upon death, power amorphousness through DETERMINATION, SAVING and LOADING states within the universe with enough DETERMINATION, Reality warping with sufficient DETERMINATION. '''Attack Strength: '''Normal human child. Increases significantly with enough DETERMINATION with no set limit. Likely large-building level with God Tier abilities, possibly much higher. '''Speed: '''Relativistic+. Immeasurable with enough DETERMINATION. '''Reaction Time: '''Unknown, likely Relativistic+ or instant with enough DETERMINATION. '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown, likely human level at base, likely far higher with God tier abilities and enough DETERMINATION. '''Range: '''Melee range, possibly hundreds of meters with as of yet undiscovered Hope abilities. '''Stamina: Extremely high at base, nigh-infinite with God Tier, infinite with enough DETERMINATION by definition. '''Durability: '''Normal human. Likely large-building level with high amounts of DETERMINATION. At least moon-level with God Tier abilities, likely much higher. At least low hyperverse level with sufficient DETERMINATION, possibly far higher. '''Intelligence: '''Presumably extremely high. '''Equipment: '''N/A. Various items that vary quite a lot. '''Weaknesses: '''Is a completely normal human if not DETERMINED enough, and is psychologically incapable of combat. They have not yet tapped into their Hope powers, and do not know how to perform them. Category:Undertale Characters